Conventionally, a slide wiring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2013-42658A) is known as a slide wiring device that electrically connects a vehicle and a sliding part such as a sliding seat installed in the vehicle. This slide wiring device is provided with: a rail; a slider slidably attached to the rail; and a wire harness that is arranged in the rail and has one end portion coupled to the slider. The wire harness is obtained by accommodating a plurality of electric wires in a corrugated tube.